1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device including an image input means to which an image signal is input, an image display means for forming an optical image based on the input signal from the image input means, and a device adjusting means for adjusting the internal conditions of the device, and relates to an adjusting method for the image display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, image display devices including an image input means (image signal input terminal) to which an image signal is input, an image display means (image display system) for forming an optical image based on the input signal from the image input means, and a device adjusting means (device adjusting system) for adjusting the internal conditions of the device have been employed. Concerning these image display devices, there is, for example, a projection display device for optically processing a light beam emitted from a light source, forming an optical image in accordance with image information, and enlarging and projecting the image onto a projection screen by means of a projection lens.
An image input means of the projection display device is designed so as to be capable of connecting various external devices, such as a computer and a video. By connecting a computer or the like to the projection display device, an image signal from the computer or the like may be displayed on a large screen, such as the projection screen. A multimedia presentation system using a computer is efficiently constructed.
Various computers and the like are connected to the image display device. Conditions of the interior of the device, such as the image display means, are required to be adjusted in accordance with an image signal and an audio signal from a computer or the like connected thereto. Hence, the image display device is generally provided with the device adjusting means for adjusting the internal conditions of the device, such as image adjustment and output audio adjustment, on a display screen by the image display means.
However, the conventional image display device has problems, described as follows.
Specifically, technical terms, such as refresh rate, tracking, horizontal synchronization, and vertical synchronization, are used in adjustment items by the device adjusting means. It is difficult for general users to understand these technical terms. When such a general user performs these adjustments, the user is required to adjust the device while referring to a manual or the like, making the adjusting operation burdensome.
When the display screen of the image display device fails, the general user may not know which adjustment item is required to be adjusted. It is difficult to realize an optimal screen display.